Ice Cream
by hatsunemidna
Summary: Another saved chapter from the 30 Day OTP challenge. Short one-shot about 2D with a sore throat and Murdoc having different ideas on how to fix it than Noodle.


**A/N: Ice cream will fix it.**

**Prompt: Eating ice cream/making out.**

* * *

Noodle had promptly escorted 2D to the couch, literally threw a blanket over his lap and even gave him a bowl of her favourite vanilla ice cream. It was only a sore throat, she was acting like it was the end of the world. But whenever 2D objected to her nursing him, she always repeated the same sentence; "We can't have our lead singer losing his voice."

"Noods, really, I'm fine." 2D interrupted Noodle's fussing over blankets and pillows by putting his hand over hers to stop her, which she did not like one bit.

"Shush. You sit here and eat your ice cream, me and Russ will go get some medicine for you," Noodle smiled and tucked him in more. 2D opened his mouth to speak, Noodle quickly covered his mouth with her hand, "And that's final, Toochi."

2D pushed her hand away. "Alright, alright fine."

"Right then," Noodle gave one last smirk of victory and left the singer alone covered in pillows and a bowl of ice cream sitting on his lap. He pushed a few of the pillows out of the way, finding the idea of having a small pillow fort to be rather silly.

2D began eating the ice cream, taking this small bowl as a small victory. Noodle's ice cream was like a sacred gift to be bestowed upon those who have... well, actually it was just her favourite ice cream that no one else was allowed to eat. She very rarely shared that ice cream.

Swallowing the cold substance, 2D began humming Feel Good Inc. and instantly regretted it, coughing loudly and his throat stung. Making noise probably wasn't the best idea for now, so there'd be no practice until Noodle deemed 2D fit enough.

Murdoc walked into the room, not noticing his singer at first, as he was covered in pillows. He only noticed him because 2D sneezed and startled Murdoc slightly. He walked up behind the bluenette and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, hugging him.

"You alright, love?"

"Not really," 2D cleared his throat, as his words sounded croaky. "Got a sore throat. Noodle threw all these pillows at me and told me to rest."

Murdoc noticed the bowl of ice cream. Realising it was Noodle's favourite ice cream, jealously wrote itself into Murdoc's expression. "How did you manage to get some of Noodle's ice cream?"

"Ice cream helps soothe your throat, dunnit?"

"Aye. And how'd you manage to get it all over your face?" Murdoc chuckled, wiping most of the ice cream from 2D's face, leaving a huge, thick blob on his cheek. 2D was always a messy eater. When eating he usually got most of the food on his clothes or face than in his mouth. Murdoc eyed the blob of ice cream on 2D's cheek and smirked. He moved in closer and licked the substance off.

2D gasped and giggled, being tickled by Murdoc's tongue on his cheek. Murdoc moved from his cheek to his lips and the pair began to kiss. 2D almost lost himself into the kiss before remembering his sore throat.

"Muds, don't, you might get my lurgie."

"I don't care, it's worth it," Murdoc winked and kissed 2D again, with no protest. He slid his tongue over the singer's lips and not long after the two were snogging on the couch.

Murdoc quickly pulled away with an amazing idea.

"You know, dullard, I read something on the internet once about a good way to get rid of a sore throat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna try it?"

"Yeah, go on, then," 2D smiled, unknowing of what he just agreed to, "what do we need?"

"All we need is this," Murdoc placed his hand under 2D's chin and placed the other hand on his own crotch. 2D sighed, realising what Murdoc was suggesting.

"You know, you could just ask, like a regular boyfriend would."

Murdoc only laughed in response, and began to kiss 2D again.

* * *

**A/N: It's a blowjob. He wants a blowjob. It does actually help, though, apparently. I don't know, but why would the internet lie? Nevermind, don't answer that. This was another chapter from the 30 Day OTP challenge I was doing for 2Doc. I cheated and used two prompts lol bye. Well, thanks for reading.**


End file.
